Kung Fu Tiger: Sunshine
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: After one last terrible moment, Tigress leaves Bao Gu. Three months later, after a theiving spree, she is found by Shifu, who she believes is an albino raccoon who doesn't know how to stay out of her business. She is in his care, Oogway thinks it's for the best, but they can't stand each other. They will soon realize that, after a weird series of events, they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

To be loved is such an amazing sensation. It's all the happiness you could have in your whole life concealed in one little feeling. When you're loved, you feel amazing and it brings a smile to your face.

But there was one girl who never knew that feeling. Instead, she was feared, neglected, ignored. She was called a monster just for being herself. She never knew how much anyone loved her, for no one did.

And, oh, was she sick of it. It wasn't her fault she couldn't control her temper. It wasn't her fault she was incredibly strong. It wasn't her fault she had sharp claws and pointy teeth. It wasn't her fault she was a Ferocious tiger! She was born that way. Poor, little Tigress was born a tiger.

Even so, no one had to fear her. She was actually a nice girl. But no one in Bao Gu believed that. That was why, tonight, she was leaving. That morning was the last straw.

**_FALSHBACK_**

It was a beautiful morning with the sun shining and not a cloud in the blue sky. The air was fresh and cool. Every child was let out to get breakfast, as usual. But today was adoption day. So, unlike every other day, little Tigress was let out too.

After, once again, a solitary breakfast, Tigress went in search of something to do.

Like always, she climbed the giant tree in the courtyard, she played catch with a wall, and she played with the old, stitched up puppets in the toy box that no one used.

Tigress noticed there were a few new kids compared to the last time she came out. She tried to stay away from them because she knew what would happen; They'd run away and scream.

But as a bunny and a duck walked in to the same room she was in, she just couldn't help it. She got up and walked to the ignorant children.

"Hello", she said waving her hand. "I'm Tigress". Then she smiled.

The kids instantly noticed her sharp claws and pointy teeth and shook in fear. This was the monster they had heard of.

Tigress noticed their look of fear and explained herself. "I just want to play".

The children couldn't take it anymore. They ran for their lives.

Tigress was filled with disappointment, which soon turned into anger. "Aaaaahhgg!" She yelled, then punched the wall creating a hole. Afterwards, she ran to her room, which felt more like a prison.

The poor tiger stayed there the entire day. She skipped lunch and dinner and when the caretakers tried to usher her out, she would rudely tell them to "GO AWAY!" Which they gladly did. She didn't even come out for adoption hour. Why should she? She knew what would happen for it happened every time. She wouldn't get adopted because the adults were too scared to even glance in her direction.

**_FLASHBACK_** _**ENDS**_

That was it, she knew she would never get adopted. So she packed her bags and left.

She opened her big, iron door ever so slowly for she knew, at one point, it would creak. When it was wide enough, she slipped through and silently closed it.

The only obstacle left was the big, red doors, the entrance to Bao Gu. There were no windows low enough for her to reach and anyone would here the doors open.

Tigress thought there was completely stuck. That there was absolutely no way out of there. But that was before she remembered a hole in the wall just her size.

She had found it a year ago one day while keeping her distance from the other kids. She would often go through it and play in the grassy fields in the front of Bao Gu. It was the only thing that made her happy before she lost it not so long ago. 'Now where was it'. She thought.

She checked all around the walls of Bao Gu but she didn't find any hole. She was completely stumped.

Frustrated, she punched a rock that was leaning on a wall nearby and it broke to pieces revealing a small hole just her size.

"Oh" she said, barely audible.

She crawled through it and she felt an enormous weight lifted off her shoulders. She was free! She was finally free! Finally free of everything that ever haunted her.

But that ended when a new weight was put upon her. She suddenly realized that, even though she was free, she had nowhere to go. No ne wanted her because she was a monster. She was all alone, and that scared her.

But she couldn't go back. Even if she wanted to she couldn't go back. She could never go back. NO! She chose her fate. And this was it.

In a distance, as the full moon shined bright that night, she could see an outline of something on top of a very high hill.

'A Palace', she noted. That was where she would go. 'Probably a village nearby'.

And so she walked forward, not once did she look back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Oogway, it's been going in for three months", explained Shifu. Shifu was a red panda and a master of four students in the Jade Palace. He got angered very easily and is most of the time frustrated. He is very strict at heart after his son, Tai-lung, went evil for the Dragon Scroll. "We have to do something about this thief".

"Shifu", said Master Oogway. "It is only a few blankets and fruit". Master Oogway was a very wise old tortoise. He had invented Kung Fu, a fighting style, almost a thousand years ago and has done so much good that the Jade Palace, where he was in now, was built in honor for him. Oogway had taken min Shifu as a child when his father had left him. Oogway, being wise and all, knew this thief was no threat.

"Food and clothing are what people need, Master".

"This thief is no threat to the Jade Palace or the Valley of Peace". The Jade Palace was a large, elaborately designed, and sacred palace that overlooked the Valley of Peace, a valley surrounded by a barrier of tall mountains that help protect it.

"Yes, Master, but this thief steals whatever it wants and leaves no trace that they were ever there". Shifu was actually annoyed by this. It usually took him a few days to find a thief, not three months.

"This annoys you, doesn't it", Oogway asked, with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Shifu knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You haven't found the thief yet", he answered with an even bigger smile. Shifu looked annoyed. "Alright, Shifu. We will patrol tonight. You and Mei-ling look west and I'll look east. Is that OK?"

Shifu sighed in relief. "Yes, Master. Thank you". And he walked out of the Sacred Hall Warriors, a hall filled with souvenirs and treasures from many Kung Fu Masters and battles.

Late that night, Shifu was searching through the ally's of the Valley with his girlfriend, Mei-ling. Mei-ling was a beautiful red fox who could match Shifu's level in Kung Fu, and could sometimes even beat him. She also has a bit of a thieving problem.

His students weren't with him since Oogway thought it was best that way. And he did not disobey his Master.

They were both keeping quiet, watching from above rooftops.

"So what exactly are we looking for", asked Mei-ling.

"We're just keeping an eye out for anything suspicious", he explained. Then added, "We are not taking anything".

"Oh Shifu, don't you trust me?" She asked, mockingly.

"Of course not!" He answered, honestly. "But I love you, so I have to."

"How flattering". She rolled her eyes. " If you want to catch a thief, shouldn't we go to the Twenty-Four-Hour Apple Cart?"

"There's a Twenty-Four-Hour Apple Cart?"

"Of course! You wouldn't believe how easy it is to steal- I mean, it's never too late for good nutrition".

Shifu gave her an "I'm not buying it" face. "We'll talk about this later. let's go", and they rushed off.

In a distance, a young Apple Cart Duck was counting all fifty apples for his father. "Forty-seven... Forty-eight". And there were no more. "Dad! Are you sure there are Fifty?"

"Yes, Son. I'm sure".

"Hm. Must have miscounted". The young duck counted again, but this time he only counted Forty-six. "Dad, seriously! How many are there!"

"Son, there are Fifty", his father answered.

"Then why am I counting- PLOP!" Apple Cart Duck heard. He turned to see a yellow figure holding three apples and one on the floor.

"Thief", yelled the father. "Thief!"

And, in an instant, the cloaked figure ran, not caring for the apples anymore.

Shifu and Mei-ling heard this and ran a little faster. They got there just in time to see a glimpse of yellow and ran after it.

Shifu was ahead of Mei-ling since all she was doing was admiring this thief. So long without a glimpse of what they look like. Amazing!

Up ahead, Shifu could see the thief. It was wearing a yellow cloak making it impossible to see who it was. And they were a few inches shorter than Shifu, maybe a whole foot. The thief kept turning around, Shifu guessed to see if he was still following. He saw that the thief had eyes that glowed. The eyes were yellow, the pupil was black, as usual, but the irises were red. Blood red. Shifu could admit the eyes could not belong to a man.

The thief was running fast on all fours and Shifu thought he might lose her. But, as luck would have it, when the thief turned around again they tripped on a bump in the ground. The thief fell to the ground on it's but and the hood of the cloak fell backward revealing a young tiger.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress had been pulling this off for three months. She didn't want to do it, but it was the only way she could survive. And it's not like she was stealing anything important. A few missing blankets and fruit never hurt anyone. But then this... Raccoon comes along and ruins it for her. But what confused her was why he was running towards her instead of away. He was mysterious. She sat there, glaring at what she thought was an albino raccoon.

Shifu was furious. He couldn't believe it. HE was stumped for three months... By a child! Mei-ling seemed to think it was funny for she was laughing her head off behind him.

"You little rat," he said walking towards her. the tiger's eyes widened form the glare as she scooted back. "Do you know what we do to thieves like you in this-" a staff blocked his path.

"Shifu, can you not see she is just a mere child," asked Master Oogway.

"She is a thief!"

"A child, nonetheless." Oogway turned to the young tigress that was still on the floor. "And what is your name, dearie?"

Tigress had been watching these three figures in awe, no entirely the raccoon, though. Why weren't they running? She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the question. "I-I'm T-Tigress," she stuttered while getting up. It had bee a while since she had spoken so her voice was a bit off.

"What kind of a name is that." Shifu asked, irritated that Oogway was being so nice to this thief.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I get to pick my own name," she said rudely.

"You disrespectful little-"

"Control yourself, Shifu," Oogway said sternly. "Why are you not at home, little one? It is very dangerous at night."

"I... I don't..." She couldn't say it. How was she going to explain that she didn't have a home.

"You don't what?"

"I don't have a home," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Mei-ling, who had stopped laughing when Shifu started scolding the child, gasped. "You poor thing! Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

Mei-ling gasped again.

Shifu was disgusted. Was she trying to make them pity her? Well it might work Mei-ling and Oogway, but not on him. "I hear there's an orphanage nearby," he said, trying not to sound urgent. He saw the thief's ears perk up. Maybe she liked the idea.

She didn't. She knew what orphanage was nearby and did not want to go back. She did her best to hide her fear.

"A simple orphanage doesn't sound like it would suit her," Oogway said. The young tigress looked up confused. "Why don't you come stay us?"

"What?! Are you serious," both she and Shifu yelled. One with hope and one with disbelief.

"Of course I'm serious little one," he replied, completely ignoring Shifu.

"Wow. Thank you, Sir."

"I am Master Oogway."

"Thank you, Master Oogway. So which one is your house?" The turtle lifted his staff and pointed it at something in a distance. Tigress realized he was pointing at the palace and gasped. "You live in that palace?" The turtle master nodded. "Wow. Thank you, Master Oogway."

"Now, you're going to need a real name since Tigress will be your master name."

"How about **Mo tong**," Shifu suggested in bad mood.

Oogway looked disapprovingly at Shifu, who's attention was elsewhere.

Tigress had no clue what it meant, but she felt insulted. And since it came from the raccoon, it must be something bad. She glared at him as he glared back.

"How about **Huali**," said Mei-ling. "I think it suits her."

Tigress smiled. The name sounded nice. "I like it," she said to the fox.

"Well, a gifted child like you deserves a gorgeous name."

Shifu was angry. Even his girlfriend liked this thie- Well, it made sense now that he thought about it. But the thought that this thief was going to be Oogway's student made him so-

"Shifu," Oogway interrupted his thoughts. "Your new student is now in your custody."

"MY new student?!"

"Yes. You will train her in Kung Fu, you will enroll her in school, she is your complete responsibility. "Oogway knew Shifu didn't like this, but it was for the best. He needed to get over Tai-lung.

"B-but, Mast-"

"And besides, this will fill up what Bao Gu canceled," he added. "Remember, Shifu? You were supposed to train a child three months ago..."

"And then they canceled for an unknown reason," Shifu finished. "Yes, Master, I remember."

"Good, this will now be your task."

"Yes, master."

"This is going to be amazing," Mei-ling twirled. "I've always wanted a daughter. You will call me Mama. And you will call Shifu-"

"I will not be her Baba. If she is your daughter then fine. But that is not my child."

Tigress expected this from the raccoon. She didn't like him and he clearly didn't like her. But she didn't care. She had a Mama, she was going to live in a palace, and was going to train to be a Kung Fu Master, whatever Kung Fu was. What did she do to deserve this? Of course the raccoon will be a problem, but she was so grateful she didn't care. She hugged her new Mama, who hugged back not caring what Shifu thought.

"Come, let us go home," Shifu said bitterly. As if it wasn't enough she was his student, now it was his girlfriend's daughter. 'How wonderful,' he thought.

"Goodbye, Huali," said Mei-ling.

Tigress liked at her Mama in confusion. "You're not coming?"

"I do not live in the Jade Palace," she explained. "They won't let me."

"You know why, Mei-ling," Oogway said with a smile. She was a thief, but he knew one day she would change her ways.

Mei-ling smiled. She knew exactly why.

"Well, bye, Mama." Tigress gave her Mama one last hug before she left.

When Mei-ling broke the hug, she walked to Shifu and kissed his cheek.

Shifu smiled for the first time that night. He saw his new student's face turn to astonishment. Maybe she guessed he didn't smile. However, he didn't stop. "Good night, Mei-ling," he said bringing her into a kiss.

"Ewe," muttered Tigress who was not use to this love fluff.

'Ah, young love,' thought Oogway.

When they broke the kiss, Mei-ling said, "Good night, Fu-fi." She waved bye and was gone in an instant.

Tigress tried her best not to laugh. What kind of a name was Fu-fi? And he made fun of her name.

"Ahem," coughed Shifu, trying to get back to normal. "Shall we go now?"

"What a good idea, Shifu," Oogway said. "Come along, Huali." And the young tiger followed.

While walking, Tigress somehow ended up walking next to Shifu. Each of them avoided one another's gaze all the way there. For Tigress, it was easy since all she had to do was put her hood on. But, for Shifu, it was struggling. For some reason, he kept glancing at her. The way she walked reminded him of someone, even though he couldn't see her under that cloak.

When they arrived at the Jade palace, Shifu lead her to the barracks. He walked her to a room at he end of the hall.

As Tigress walked, she felt she was being watched. So she turned around only to meet four pairs of eyes peaking through the other doors. All looking at her.

Shifu noticed this and instantly blocked her from view with his huge sleeve. "Go back to sleep," he said to his students. "You will all meet her tomorrow."

Tigress was pretty sure she heard someone squeal from one of the rooms. She wasn't sure which one, though.

"This will be your room." Shifu opened the door to a room with nothing but a bed and a drawer. Which was fine with her. She had nothing of importance. All she had were a lot of blankets and shirts she stole, a few jewels she found while camping out in the caves, and a candle she had bought with a few Yuan she took from the orphanage. They were all hidden in a pack that a small girl left behind during a picnic. Pink wasn't really her thing, but she couldn't complain. It was hidden under the cloak she made out of a blanket. In the back was a yin-yang, which she saw amazing.

When she took off her cloak, Shifu noticed she wore a robe way too big for her. The sleeves went way past her hands, the hem went past her ankles, and it would have resembled a dress if the Y trimming on top wasn't so low that it showed a completely different outfit underneath. He also saw a pink bag that was packed. "Tomorrow you will return everything you stole," he said.

"I'm pretty sure almost everything I stole was edible," she explained, doing her best to hide her irritation.

"Anything that is left," he explained, doing the same thing Tigress was doing. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," she replied shortly. "Can I go to sleep now? It's almost midnight." She was tired, but she also wanted Shifu to leave.

"Very well, then, Master Tigress." Oh how he hated his words. "Be up by the gong tomorrow." And he left.

"No problem," she said to the silence. She sat on her bed and looked out the window. It was pitch black since the moon wasn't out tonight.

And slowly, very slowly, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shifu was waiting for his students at the beginning of the hall when the Morning Gong rang. Immediately, all his students rushed out saying, "Good morning, Master," in perfect unison. Well, almost all. Shifu did not fail to notice a certain tiger's absence. "Tigress wake up," Shifu ordered, quite rudely. When she didn't, Shifu walked up to her door and slammed it open. She wasn't in there. For a few seconds Shifu was happy for he thought he had left, then he noticed her stuff was still there. Well, only her bag. 'She must be wearing her cloak.' He turned to his students and said, "Search for her."

Viper, who was a Green Tree Viper, squealed. 'Finally another girl,' she thought.

Crane, a Black Necked Crane who had more sense despite his young age, asked, "What does she look like?"

"Obviously like a tiger," joked Mantis, a Chinese Mantis.

Monkey, a Golden Languor, snickered.

Shifu waited until there was silence. "She is a South China Tiger, very young, and is possibly wearing yellow."

"Younger than me, Master," asked Viper, who was only twelve.

"Yes, now go!" And his four students rushed of hte find a young tiger.

But before they reached the door, a figure came in and fell, startled at the bunch coming towards her.

Viper was the first to get a good look at her. SShifu was right, she was younger. Alot younger. She couldn't have been older than seven, possibly eight. Even though Viper couldn't see her due to the hood, she could tell all of these things.

Mantis hopped on Viper's head, much to her irritation, to see the new student. To him she was big, but he knew that, to everyone else, she was nothing but a tiny creature. He could tell she was even smaller than Shifu, despite the cloak that covered her. 'He decided to adopt again,' he thought. He had been there when Tai-lung turned evil. 'This can't go wrong.'

Crane, who was the tallest, could see her easily. She was very small and could see that her clothes were way too big for her. He could see that she was just a child, just as Shifu had said. He liked the idea of someone young. It would be like having a little sister to teach new things.

When Monkey saw, he was astonished. She was indeed very young, no older than eight maybe? Having scome shortly after Mantis, he guessed Shifu decided to adopt. Maybe he could teach this youngster afew pranks.

Shifu stood there waiting for his students to search for Tigress, but they didn't move. "What are you waiting f-" he started as he walked towards them. But then he saw a glimpse of yellow in the front. He moved his students out of the way to see that the thief was on the floor. "Get up," he said sternly.

Tigress had been staring at these animals in awe. They weren't running. But it ended when the raccoon told her to "Get up." So, to irritate him, she got up very slowly with a glare in her eyes as he glared back.

"I otld you to stay in your room," he barked.

"No you didn't," Tigress protested with a big hint of annoyance. "You said to be up by the Gong, which I was. Actually, before it," she said with pride.

"Where did you go?"

"I looked around."

"What did you take?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar. Once a theif always a thief." He instantly regretted those word for Mei-ling was a thief. But Tigress didn't know, so it was ok. "Arms up."

"Hey, I only stole what I needed," she objected as he searched her. When he found nothing, she said, "I told you so."

Shifu was relieved to know that she hadn't stlen anything, but he still didn't trust her. She was young, and a young mind could be easily influenced. Even so, he was angry with her tone. "Watch your tone! And could you take off that _Stupid_ hood," he yelled for all he could see were her glowing eyes.

Tigress was insulted. She liked her hood. "I could." For a second, Shifu actually thought she would compromise. "But I don't want to."

He was filled with fury. "Go get your bag," he said through gritted teeth. "You're returning everything today."

Tigress watched as Shifu waked out, muttering something about disrespect.

She looked at the others who had been staring at her with wide eyes. "Hi," she said a little nervous.

"Could you please take off your hood," Viper asked very politely. When the figure dropped the hood, she gasped. She was adorable!

"Hi," Tigress said again, this time waving a bit. Then all the boys started talking at once. Tigress was unable to catch what they were saying. By the look of them, she could tell they were excited and probably asking all sorts of questions. When she looked at the viper girl, she saw that she had a look of annoyance.

Viper knew what she had to do. The boys were confusing the tiger. And being the only girl for two years made her powerful, so she yelled, "SILENCE!" They all immediately shut up. Viper was satisfied and then she turned to the young tigress. "Hello, I'm Viper." Then added carelessly, "And that's Monkey, Mantis, and Crane." They were annoyed with her tone.

Tigress felt a little less tense now. "I'm Tigress."

"So when did Shifu decide to adopt you," asked Mantis, who realized it was a mistake to when she glared at the ground.

"I'm from the streets. And I doubt Shifu wants to be my Baba." She hated how she sounded disappointed. Why should she be? It would be nice to have a Baba, but she didn't eve like him. "But, despite that, I'm in hid care. So I'm going to be learning Kung Fu. Are you guys his students too?" They all nodded. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to be alone with him."

Crane knew Shifu was strict, but was he really that bad? "You sound relieved," he said.

"I don't like him. And it's obvious he doesn't like me. So far, I've noticed he's gets irritated just because I stand next to him," she explained quite happily.

"Tigress! Hurry up!" She heard Shifu yell.

"Alright, alright," she called back. "I have to go get my stuff." Well, it wasn't really hers. She wearily walked past them.

The students barely remembered their master saying something about a thief always being a thief. "What were you before you came here," asked Monkey when she came back with a bag.

Tigress looked at them from the door and thought for a moment. Then she turned around, flipped her hood on, and walked out saying, "I was a monster."


	5. Chapter 5

Tigress stood there, feeling good about herself. Everything was going great. So far, she returned almost everything without a problem. She had returned almost all the blankets and almost all the shirts and was able to repay the edible goods with the jewels like diamonds and gold. And throughout the day, there were four words that stuck to her heart. "She just a child," everyone would say when they saw her, much to Shifu's irritation. Even with the cloak surrounding her entire body, they took one look into her big, shiny eyes of innocence and saw that she was nothing but a mere child. So they easily forgave her as she returned their stolen goods.

It was noon when the last people came to retrieve their stuff. It was a panda about her age and an old goose. The panda walked up to her and she bowed to him. "I am truly sorry for have taken anything that was of use to you. This," she held up the bag, "has everything I ever stole from you. Along with this and this." She flapped the cloak and shirt.

"She's just a kid," the panda said to himself. He took the bag and rummaged through it for a while. "Yup. This is my stuff." He looked at Tigress and said, "My favorite blanket."

She knew what he was talking about. "I'm so sorry. I turned into a cloak," she explained looking down. "But you have to admit, it's much more awesome than a blanket," she said trying to ease the panda's sadness. But when she looked at the panda, there was no sadness. Just awe.

"It's so much more cooler than a blanket!" He agreed. "I'm Po," he said holding out his hand. Tigress shook it with her sleeve covered hand.

Since she was only Tigress at the Palace, she decided to give him her Mama's name. "I'm Huali."

"Wow! Your name matches your eyes," Po said, taking his father's advice of always being nice to girls.

"Thank you," Tigress said, knowing a compliment when she heard one. "But what's that supposed to mean?"

"Your eyes are gorgeous. I've never seen red eyes." He saw Huali's eyes widen. "You seem surprised. Don't your friends tell you that?"

"I don't really have any friends," she explained.

"Well... Then consider me your Best Friend."

Tigress smiled, but she was careful not to show any of her teeth. "Here, I should probably give this back to you." She started to undo the cloak but Po stopped her.

"It's alright. You can keep it. You can keep these too." He handed the bag back to her. "I don't really wear them anymore."

Tigress realized that the shirts smelled just like Po. And he smelled like noodles. Which, to her, was fascinating. "Thanks." But her happiness faded when she heard Shifu.

"Are you done yet?" Shifu came up behind her.

"Yes, I'm done," she said, not taking the chance of turning around and meeting his glare.

"What about this?" He gestured to everything she had, including the cloak. He was hoping to get rid of it.

"It's alright, Sir," Po said, backing up his new Best Friend. "I said she could keep them."

"You're letting this thief keep what she has stolen from you?" He was still calling he a thief, and Tigress believed he purposely did it to irritate her.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge," Po said, shrugging it off.

"Alright, young panda. You may go now."

Po bowed to the red panda, which he knew it was. "Bye, Huali."

"Bye, Po." She watched as Po ran to the goose.

"So what did the thief take," asked the goose, his father Mr. Ping.

"She's the same age as me, Dad. And her name is Huali. She took a few shirts and made my favorite blanket into a cloak, but I let her keep them since o don't use them anymore."

"Ah, that's my boy. Always making new friends. Now, come on. We have noodles to make!"

"Sweet," Po said, then ran to his father's noodle shop.

"I haven't really been many places," Tigress said that night during dinner. It had been Oogway's idea to have a special dinner that night to honor the new student. Every Jade Palace Master was there, including a certain red panda since it was his student. Tigress was talking about her life in the streets. "But the mountains were cool. There were so many jewels inside the caves. I barely figured out they were valuable this morning in the library."

Viper had learned what jewels were valuable in first grade and Tigress was most definantly not in first grade. "How old are you?"

Tigress took time to answer. "I think I'm eight."

"You think?" Asked Crane. "Whens your birthday?"

"Whats today's date?" Tigress had a feeling her birthday passed.

"September eleventh," Mantis answered.

"Then yes, i am eight."

"Is your birthday today," Monkey asked.

"No. It was yesterday." It was techinacly true. September tenth is when she was left at Bao Gu as nothing but a mere infant.

"So do you know what happend to your family?" It was Mantis who spoke.

"No. I was way too young to remember." Tigress took a bit of her tofu. "I don't think I ever had a family."

Everyone, except Shifu, felt pity for her. She didn't even know the joys of having a family. How sad is that?

"So what's your favorite song," Viper asked, changing the subject.

"You are my sunshine." Tigress noticed Shifu's ears perk up.

"I've never heard it before," said Mokney.

"Yeah, could you sing it," asked Crane.

"Yes, Tigress. Do sing for us," encouraged oogway.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on," the four pleaded.

"Alright, but I'm a little rusty."

Shifu leaned in slightly. He wanted to hear this.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy _

_When sky's are grey_

_You'll never know, Dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Every student stared at her with smiles and wide eyes. Her voice was so soft when she sang. It was amazing.

"That was really good," said Mantis.

"Yeah," agreed Crane.

"That was amazing," Viper claimed.

"What did you think, Master Oogway," Monkey asked.

"Isn't that your favorite song too, Shifu?" Oogway said.

Everyone turned to Shifu surprised. Especialy Tigress.

Instead of saying 'Yes' like he yearned to fro he loved that song with all his heart, he said, "Warriors don't sing." That was teh forst thing he had said during dinner.

"They do now," Tigress muttered onto her cup of water before she took a sip.

Shifu pretended not to hear. He saw as Tigress put her cup down and started glaring at him. he glared back for a few seconds befoere he realized it wasn't him she was glaring at, but something_ behind_ him.

Tigress was glaring at the grey clouds that seemed to be visible in the moonless night. Clouds like that meant rain, and rain meant lightning, which lead to thunder. She didn't like either of them. It would usually start raining when every time she escaped her room at Bao Gu. That's when the net would come out- She shook her head and firmly reminded herself that there was no net to scare her around here. She stood up and said, "I think I'm going to bed now. Before it starts."

Shifu looked out the window and saw the clouds. He noticed they were visible even without the glow of the moon. "I hate to say it but she's right. There's a storm coming. Try and sleep through it if you can."

"Are we training tomorrow, Master?" Viper asked.

Tigress didn't hear an answer for she had already left the kitchen. She could hear the rain already pouring hard on the rooftop of the barracks. All she could think was when the thunder would start.

It did. Late at night. It woke her up with a start. She felt her cheeks and they were wet. She convinced herself that some rain got in. But she knew exactly why.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Tigress had arrived and she hadn't seen much of her mother, thanks to a certain stupid raccoon.

Today was her first day of school and she was nervous. But she wouldn't let Shifu know. She was too good for that.

Shifu was actually glad she was going to school. He would finally have time to train his _real_ students. But he knew he would have to train her soon. Oogway had explained how he would have to start training her three months after school starts so she could have time to enjoy being a kid and make friends.

Tigress could now see Peace Elementary School. It was a red, two story bricked building with a brown roof. She could see all kinds of kids rushing into it. She instantly put on her hood, hoping none of the kids saw her.

Shifu noticed and was instantly irritated. Why she always had that stupid hood was beyond him, but it was still irritating. "Having a hood on in school is disrespectful."

"Keeping your hood off is the expectation. Not the rule," she replied a little shaky.

Shifu smirked. "Are you cared of school?" He asked mockingly.

"Of course not! I am Tigress! I'm not scared of anything! If anything, the school should be scared of me." She immediately wished she hadn't said that. She didn't like to be feared.

"Well, hello Tigress who the school should fear," said a new voice. Tigress watched as a goat with a smile on her face walked towards them. "I am Ms. Bai. It's nice to meet my new student." Even though it was Tigress's first day of school, it wasn't anyone else's. She had to start a week after school started since Shifu was filling out papers that he was her guardian and that she could go to school. Some questions were harder than others since he didn't know much about her.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I've got it from here, Master Shifu." Ms. Bai bowed. He bowed and left. "I'll show you our class is, Dearie."

Tigress's class was right past the cafeteria, which is where you walked in. Tigress could see that most classes were still filling up and the cafeteria was still full of kids all older than her. Some were running upstairs.

Upon entering the classroom, all eyes were on her. "Kids," Ms. Bai started. "This is our new student, Tigress. Tigress here is the same age as all of you, so I expect you to be a nice second grade class." She turned to Tigress. "Go ahead and take off your hood, Sweetie."

"What?"

"Let them see you."

Tigress was very hesitant. She didn't want to take off the hood. What if they all ran? That would make a terrible first impression.

She raised her uncovered hands to her hood. But she needn't have done so because before the hood could even drop, someone yelled out, "She's a tiger!" Tigress waited for them to run. And they did. Not away from her, but towards her. Every child got up out of their desk and rushed to her. They started talking all at once. They've only ever seen tigers in paintings. How exciting was this, to have an actual tiger in your classroom? Everyone thought it was very exciting.

"Kids," yelled Ms. Bai to no avail. "Kids!" They still didn't hear. "KIDS!" They instantly went quiet. "Don't pester the poor girl. Now go. Sit." And they all did so.

Tigress was actually liking the attention. All her life she had been feared, ignored, neglected. Now all these kids were swarming her like she was the most interesting thing in the world. She could get used to it. She took an empty seat next to a rhino.

"Hey, new girl," the rhino said. "My name's Ever." She shook her hand. Tigress could sense that this was her best friend for life.

Later that day as she walked to the barracks alone, since a certain raccoon refused to pick her up, she heard voices in the kitchen. And she recognized both.

"It's over," said Shifu in a rush.

"What do you mean 'It's over'," yelled her mama, Mei-ling. She had only seen her Mama six times.

Shifu had called Mei-ling up to talk to her. It had hard at first until he realized he had to just come out and say it. "This, Mei-ling. Us. It's just not working."

"How?!"

"You are a thief, Mei-ling. And that is not honorable. It's over."

"So you would leave me?! For Honor?!" Mei-ling was furious. "You said you loved me!"

"I do! But I cannot be with you."

"If you truly loved me you would make the right choice. So which is it, Shifu? Me? Or Honor?" Shifu didn't say a word. He didn't even look at her. Mei-ling caught his answer in his silence. "I see. Bye, Shifu. I promise you, you wont forget me." Mei-ling opened the door.

Shifu was about to stop her, but he only took one step when she had stopped.

Mei-ling took one look at her daughter and hugged her.

Tigress had been listening to every word they said. She had no clue what they meant. She hugged her Mama nonetheless.

"Goodbye, my baby." Mei-ling had to tell her she was leaving in the softest way possible.

"Where are you going," she asked. "I just got here."

"Mama's leaving for a while."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon, Dear. Soon." She broke the hug and walked past her daughter. She turned around and caught her daughter's gaze. "Remember, Shifu," she said not taking her eyes of Huali. Tigress broke her mother's gaze and turned to Shifu. Was it his fault she was leaving? It had to be. "You wont forget me," she finished. And then she left.

Shifu knew he wouldn't. That tiger thief was living proof. She was her daughter.

"When will she be back," she asked, her voice letting him know she thought it was his fault.

"My guess is never." He wasn't going to spare the thief's feelings. He was going to tell her straight forward.

"Great," she said as she walked past him. "I barely even know you and you're already ruining my life."

"How funny. Same here."


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally time for the holiday. Tigress had completely forgotten about her Mama. She was only a fading memory in her mind after those long three months. She was in class for the last time before winter break started, which was two weeks long.

"Ok," Ms. Bai started. "Today, another class will be joining us today."

"Who's class," yelled Ever, Tigress's best friend.

"Ever, you should know to raise your hand," Ms. Bai advised.

"Who's class," Ever asked while raising her hand.

"You have to- Never mind." Ms. Bai gave up. Ever was impossible. "Mrs. Gao," she sighed.

Tigress rose her hand.

"Yes, Tigress," Ms. Bai said, wondering why a girl like her wanted to hang out with a girl like Ever.

"Why are they joining us today?" Tigress didn't like the sound of new people. She still wasn't used to her class, even though they all admired her.

"Today we will be making our Sun Lanterns." And the kids went wild. They all got up and scurried to their friends, all excited about the lantern that meant a lot. Ms. Bai gave up again. The Holiday alone was struggling. She wasn't about to put up with a bunch of kids. She sat down and waited for the other class to come. Mrs. Gao could deal with them. She saw Tigress walk up to her. "What is it, Dear?"

"Um... Ca- can I put my hood on?"

"Why would you want to go and do a gosh darn thing like that?" She hated it when Tigress put her hood on. She'd rather see her beautiful face than glowing eyes surrounded by darkness.

"Well, I'm a little shy about meeting knew people."

"But, Sweetie, that's how you make friends."

"Please," Tigress pleaded desperately with huge eyes.

Ms. Bai looked into those eyes and gave in. "Alright. But take it off when you feel comfortable."

Tigress flipped the hood on. "Thank you, Ms. Bai." Then she went to go find Ever. She found her all alone in the back, where Ever loved to be. Tigress needed to ask her a question.

"Hey, Ti," Ever said, using the nickname she gave her.

"Hey ever. Um.. This is a stupid question, but what exactly is a Sun Lantern?"

"Wow, that is a stupid question," said the rhino. "Well, the Sun Lantern is the lantern we make for our parents. My older sister made one, that's why I'm excited."

"But I don't have parents," Tigress explained.

"You don't have a Mama?" Tigress shook her head. "What about Master Shifu? He's sort of your Baba."

"Not really." She and him still had problems with each other. He was just too bossy and she had heard him say that she was uncontrollable.

"Still. He's all you've got. You should give it to him. He'd probably love a drawing of himself."

"Drawing?"

Ever sighed. Loudly. She hated explaining things. "You'll see." Ever took a seat and then fell asleep as a result of staying up past her bedtime.

Tigress sat down too, not sure what else to do. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door. "Ms. Bai! Someone's knocking!" Tigress yelled over all the noise.

Ms. Bai, who had not heard the knocking due to said noise, thought, 'What incredible hearing.' She opened the door to a pig with kids in a straight line. "Come in, Mrs. Gao."

Mrs. Gao saw that, besides one hooded figure, the kids were out of control. "Looks like you need a little help." She walked to the front of the classroom. "KIDS! SIT! NOW!" The kids ran to their seats and not another word was spoken.

Ms. Bai gave an appreciative smile.

"Come now, Children," Mrs. Gao said to her class.

Tigress watched, uninterested, as each duck, bunny, rhino, or goat walked in. She wasn't worried since she knew none could see what she was. She was about to look away when a familiar panda came in. Her eyes went wide. She had no clue Po went to this school.

The kids lined up at the front of the classroom. Mrs. Gao stood tall and proud.

"This is Mrs. Gao," Ms. Bai announced.

"Yeah, we know," Ever yelled from the back of the room. She had woken up to her yelling. "There's not one kid in this school who isn't afraid of her."

"Her class will be working with us on the Sun Lanterns," she carried on, irritated. She turned to Ms. Gao's class and said, "Find a partner."

Tigress stared at the panda.

Po had been looking around for a few seconds when he felt someone watching him. He turned to see a familiar cloaked figure staring at him with gorgeous eyes. "Huali," he called. Then he rushed to her.

"You have two names," whispered Ever, who had heard the panda. Tigress nodded. "Well, Huali. Where are we going to sit?"

Po had made it to Huali when he heard the rhino. He thought he had missed the chance to be Huali's partner. That was until Huali said, "Only two people per group. You have to find someone else."

Ever was a little upset. She was hoping she would make her Sun Lantern with her best friend, but was ok with this. Tigress wasn't only her friend. Then another rhino walked up to her. "Hello, I am-"

"I don't care who you are," Ever interrupted. "You're my partner." Then she dragged him to empty seats and he was happy with it.

Tigress felt a bit guilty that she chose Po over Ever. "It's alright," Po assured her "Sisters always get along."

"She's not my sister," Tigress explained as they pushed two desks together. "She's my best friend."

"Oh. That's nice." Po thought he was her best friend.

Tigress noticed his hurt expression and explained. "Don't worry. You're my boy best friend." That put a smile on Po's face.

They had talked non-stop throughout the hour about nothing in particular. Well, Po did most of the talking. Tigress just listened, fascinated by all his weird adventures. She was sure that a Quilin didn't exist, but Po insisted. He also talked about how he was going to become a Kung Fu master. Tigress wanted to laugh at the irony. He was talking to a Kung Fu master in training. Her Sun Lantern was turning out great. She drew herself without the hood and robe. In the picture she stood straight up with her hands behind her back. She was wearing her red vest with black trimming and black pants. She was smiling. Tigress decided to draw Shifu with a smile too. It was far more better than the cold emotionless facial expression he gave her all the time.

"Wow, yours is good," said Tigress looking at his amazing drawings. Maybe hers wasn't turning out great.

"Thanks. Can I see yours?"

"No," Tigress said slowly. She knew hers wasn't as good as his.

"Do you always wear that hood?"

"Not always, but most of the time. I really like it."

"Can you take it off? I've never actually seen you."

Tigress remembered Ms. Bai telling her to take it off whenever she felt comfortable. And right now, she did. So she lifted her hands, which were covered by her sleeves. She was about to roll them up when a rhino came up to her. The same rhino that wanted to be Ever's partner. "Are you a monster?" He asked.

"What?"

"Are you a monster," he repeated.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question," she asked, irritably. She had barely convinced her self that she wasn't, and she wasn't about to become one again.

"You have pointy teeth, sharp claws, glowing eyes. All qualities of a Monster."

"I am not a monster."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

Po sat there and watched what was going on. He didn't know what to do. Should he stop it? Should he tell the teacher?"

"I am not a monster." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself other than the rhino.

"You are." He was determined to be right. Congming was never wrong.

"No I'm Not!" She pounded the table and it broke in two. She looked at it with fear in her eyes. She saw that all eyes were on her, even the teacher's. Even Ever's.

Ms. Bai walked towards her slowly. "Sweetie, are you alright?" She was an arms length away and tried to grab her shoulder when Tigress backed away.

"No! Don't touch me! I'm a Monster." She told herself. Then she ran into a closet. She realized she still had her Sun Lantern in hand, so she threw it across the closet.

Po ran after and knocked on the door. "Huali, come out! He didn't mean it!" Po knew that Congming always based everything on logic.

Then the gong rung for school to end and the kids rushed to find their parents. "Congming, you stay here," said Mrs. Gao, although she didn't need to. He didn't plan on going anywhere. He never meant for it to go that far, he just hated being wrong. He was smart, and he was never wrong.

Po really needed to get home since his dad couldn't pick him up like the other kids. The sooner he got home, the sooner he was safe. "Bye, Huali. I have to go." And he left, wishing he could stay with her. While he was leaving, he saw a rhino struggling to get out of her mother's grasp.

"She's in there, Mama. I need to see her," yelled Ever. "She need me!"

"Ever," her mother said sternly. Then she gripped her tighter. "We're going. Now!" And she let her mother take her away.

A few minutes later, Shifu came up to the school looking for Tigress. Oogway had figured out he did not pick her up the first day of school as they planned and had made him pick her up everyday since. He didn't see Tigress anywhere so he went inside to her classroom. When he walked in, Ms. Bai quickly stood up. "Good afternoon, Ms. Bai."

"Good afternoon, Master Shifu. Um... Today... Tigress had a little disagreement with another student," she explained.

"What did she do this time," he asked, irritated. Why was she always causing trouble for him? This better not have something to do with Ever. She was always the reason for Tigress's misbehavior.

"It's not what she did, well, she did break a table, but it's what he did." She pointed to a rhino sitting on a table. "He upset her."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" He had no clue how to make the little nuisance feel better. He barely paid her any thought, how was he supposed to know anything about her.

"Talk to him. Talk to_ her_. You're her father, right?"

"Wrong."

"Well, you're all she's got. You have to do something. And quick. The school wont be open much longer."

He sighed. "Where is she?"

"She's still in the closet." She pointed to a bamboo door.

Shifu walked to the rhino. "What did you di to my student?"

Congming looked up from the desk and saw Master Shifu. "I'm sorry for insulting your daughter, Sir."

"What did you do," he repeated, forgetting to correct the rhino that she was not his daughter.

"I said that she was a-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted. He hated the fact that kids picked on each other. "You shouldn't be calling anyone names. Especially a girl. It is not right for a man to make a woman cry. Especially a man to be."

Congming was quiet for a moment. "Could you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"That is something you have to do yourself. Now run along. You can apologize after break."

Congming left, counting the seconds until he could apologize.

Shifu walked up to the closet and knocked. He could hear her crying. "Tigress, come out," he said, soothingly. Just like he did when Tai-lung got upset because he couldn't do a split kick right at age seven. "It's time to go home." He heard a bit of shuffling then the door opened to reveal Tigress. She didn't look like she had been crying. She looked normal except for her cheeks being a bit wet. "Come," he said and she followed while putting something yellow in her book bag. "What's that," he asked curious.

"Nothing," she replied a bit glumly.

"Can I see it," he asked despite her reply.

"No."

And so they walked. Not one word was spoken on the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Holiday break was two weeks and Shifu was gone through it all. The Winter Festival was being held at the Garnet Palace this year and he and Oogway had to be there. Tigress didn't say much during break. She was still a bit dazed by the rhino incident. So instead she explored. Well, when she could. The Four had eyes on her like a hawk. Thanks to Shifu's orders.

Tigress remembered that she was the only one that didn't say goodbye to them. She just sat on the steps of the palace, staring at absolutely nothing. As the goodbyes were ending, she heard Shifu say, "You better watch over her." I she didn't know any better, it would have actually sounded like he cared.

But that was two weeks ago. And now that she was alone, she was looking through one of the storage rooms. It was filled with old vases and staffs and armor and other things that had to do with Kung Fu. She was looking through a box with tiny portraits when something made her look up. In a dark corner hung a portrait of Shifu and someone else. Whoever they were, they sure made Shifu happy. In the picture, he was actually smiling. This person was a lot taller than Shifu. She could see that he was part of the feline family. There was a piece of paper stuck in the frame. She took it out and read it.

_From your loving father, Shifu._  
_Happy Birthday, Tai-lung._

'Who the heck is Tai-lung,' she thought. She decided to ask the Four during dinner.

When dinner came, it was quiet. No one spoke and Tigress was anxious to ask her question. She took a bite of her Stir Fried Tofu, which was now her favorite food. Then she looked up from her plate and asked, "Who is Tai-lung?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise and it somehow became even more quiet. The only one not in shock was Mantis, who had fainted when she asked the question.

"How do you know about Tai-lung," Monkey asked. No one had mentioned him in a long time. Especially since she got here.

"I was looking through storage."

"Tigress," Crane said. "We told you not to go down there."

"Yeah, because she'll listen," Viper said sarcastically. She had been acting a bit out of character since she turned thirteen last month.

"I'm getting sick of your attitude," said Crane, who was the most mature even at eighteen. Viper just rolled her eyes. "I hope this isn't how you act towards Master Shifu when we resume training."

"Hello," Tigress said, getting there attention. Even Mantis had her attention. He woke up to Viper's sarcasm. "Who is Tai-lung?"

"You better tell her, Mantis," said Viper. "You told me."

"Yeah, but you weren't eight," he replied.

"Yeah, and I wasn't here for three months either, but that didn't stop you. You told me on my first day, you fart, so you better tell her."

"Why does Mantis have to tell me if you all know?"

"Because it's his job," Monkey explained. "He tells anyone who asks."

"That, and because he knows the most," Crane added.

Tigress turned to Mantis. "So will you tell me?" And he told her. A few minutes later, she was confused. "So he went crazy for a scroll?"

"No. He went evil for strength and power."

"That's... Stupid. Why would he want unlimited power? What would he do with it?"

No one knew what to say. Never had anyone asked questions. They just took in the story and left it at that.

"When was this?" She asked.

"Five years ago," Mantis said. "He was sent to Chorh-Gom prison. Has the best security."

Then Tigress said the most unexpected thing. "Can I meet him?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Please! I have to ask him a question!"

"You don't have to, you want to," Crane said. "And the answer is No."

"Let me rephrase that. I _need_ to ask him a question."

"And what would that question be," asked Mantis.

"Did you not hear me? I need to ask _him_ a question. Not you. You guys don't need to hear the question."

"We need a good reason to take you," Viper reasoned.

"Please," Tigress said, about to cry. "He has the answer to my question. I know it! Please!"

They all saw the tears about to fall and panicked. "Ok, Ok!" Yelled Mantis. "Even if we did... You know... I'm not saying we do, because we don't... How will we be able to go there and back before Shifu arrives the morning after tomorrow?"

Tigress turned to Crane while wiping a tear. "You could take me. Flying's faster than walking, right?"

He looked into her big, shiny eyes and saw a deep sadness in them. He gave in. "Fine. But we have to leave now if we're going to make it back before Shifu." He stood up. "Go get what you need." And Tigress rushed off.

"Crane, are you sure you-" Monkey started.

"Did you see her face?! It was filled with complete sadness!"

"So you're taking her to a monster to make her happy? That's almost as crazy as stealing my Almond Cookies."

"Which is not a good idea," Mantis said. He could remember his beating.

"You guys, she really need to see him."

"I agree with Crane," said Viper. Crane was actually surprised. He was usually the one she snapped at. "If we don't, she'll just mope around until we do. And it's better we do it now, when Shifu is not here."

Tigress came in and stuffed something in her bag. "I'm ready." She had a hat and scarf on, along with one of her oversized robes that smelled delicious.

"Alright. Lets go."

Tigress hadn't really thought about how he was going to fly her to Chorh-Gom. When he started flying without her, she thought he had lied about taking her. But then Crane swooped down, catching her by the arms with his feet. They were then soaring high in the sky.

The trip to Chorh-Gom was very long. Tigress fell asleep through most of it and didn't wake up until they got there, which was afternoon. She woke up to the coldness of the mountains. The sun was only a white circle in the pale sky.

"We're here," said Crane. They saw huge double doors guarded by rhinos.

"That's what Ever is," said Tigress. A rhino heard her and walked up to them.

"Did you say Ever?" He asked. Tigress nodded. "Taidu Ever?"

"Yup. That's her." Crane didn't like this Ever. None of the Four did. Not after hearing her profile.

"Well, I'll be darned," said the other rhino. "Isn't that your daughter, Mike?"

"Sure is. How do you know my daughter?" He asked the tiger.

"She's my best friend."

"I didn't know Ever had a friend, let alone a Best." Mike thought of how his daughter irritated everyone. Including him.

"Well, who are you and what brings you to Chorh-Gom?"

"I am Master Crane." Crane bowed. "And this is Master Tigress." Tigress bowed, thinking she had to do what Crane did. "We've come to see Tai-lung."

"Why would you want to see him?"

"She has a question for him." Crane pointed at Tigress.

"What is it," Mike asked the tigress.

"It's or him," she stated.

Mike knew how kids were so stubborn. "Alright, open the gate, Chan." The other rhino opened the gate.

When Tigress walked inside, she could only say one word about the prison. Dim. The only lights were the faint, orange glow of the torches. There were many bridges going down and there was absolutely no life in this prison.

They came across a device that Tigress had never seen before. "We'll take the elevator down," said Mike.

Tigress got on the elevator and looked down. It was indeed a long way down.

Mantis had said that the Anvil of Heaven had very good security. When she saw the many doors she had to go through to see Tai-lung, she realized how right he was.

At the last door, two guards stood in front of it. "Visitors for Tai-lung," Mike said.

The guards opened the door and Tigress went through. When Crane tried to go through, one of the guards stopped him. "One at a time."

"She cant go in there alone! She's just a kid!"

"If the prison's as good as they say, then I'm safe," Tigress said, trying to ease his worries.

Not wanting to insult the prison, Crane said, "Alright."

The door closed behind Tigress as she walked deeper into the room. There was only one torch and Tigress took it off the wall. She walked in complete silence and no idea where she was going. Then she made it to some shiny poles and there was nowhere else to go. She was starting to think that they lied about Tai-lung being in here when she realized that the shiny poles made up poles to a cell. "Hello," she called into the cell. "Is anyone in there?!"

"Who are you," said a voice.

"I'm Tigress. And you must be Tai-lung. I've heard about you." She put the torch on a post in the wall.

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you scared like the others? You must've heard the story of what I've done."

"I have. But from someone else's point of view. That's not the same as hearing it from you. The one who knows why you did it."

Tai=ling stepped into the light. "You're just a child," he whispered to himself.

"I'm starting to believe that."

"What do you mean starting to?"

"I was shunned for my strength and power. And I don't like that."

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from the Jade Palace." She heard him hiss. "Is something wrong?" She realized what a stupid question it was and apologized. "I'm so-"

"It's alright. I just thought I had been forgotten. I haven't heard that name in a long time." He sat on the floor in front of the door. He noticed that Tigress did too.

She pulled out a loaf of bread and spit in half. She took a bite out of one half and held out the other towards him. "Are you hungry," she asked, her mouth full.

Tai-lung let out a small smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. "Yes. Thank you." he took the bread. They barely fed him in this hell hole. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but who is your guardian at the palace?"

"Shifu," she said slowly. She saw the look of dismay on his face and quickly changed the subject. "But that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I came to ask you a question."

"And what would that be, Tigress?"

"I heard that you trained at the Jade Palace since you were five. That you were the first to ever master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. You grew stronger and stronger every year you trained, you gained power and always wanted more-"

"Is that what they say? That I wanted it?"

"This is from someone else's point of view."

"Do you believe it?"

"Most of it, yes. But I need the truth. Not stories. There has to be some reason behind it."

"Does there?"

"Yes."

Tai-lung sighed. "I thought I needed it. I thought I needed strength and power to make everyone proud. I was afraid that if I didn't, everyone would look down on me. Especially Shifu. And I still do."

"So that was why you got angry when Oogway denied you as Dragon Warrior?"

"I believed I was. And I still do. No one has accomplished what I have been able to do. I believe I deserve it most of all."

"So you can gain strength and power, but, here comes my question, can you get rid of it?"

"You either gain it or you're born with it. If you gain it, you can easily get rid of it. But animals like you and I, Felines, we are born with it. There's no way to get rid of it." Tigress looked down. "Is that not the answer you were looking for?"

"I thought I could get rid of it," she whispered. "So I'm stuck with it?"

"Yes." Tigress sighed. "Take it from me, power means you're one step closer to being what you want." Tigress hadn't thought of it that way. "Now I have a question for you. Are you Shifu's child or are you just his student?"

"Times Up!" Someone yelled.

'I was timed?' Tigress thought. "It was nice meeting you, Tai-lung," she said as she stood up. "I'll try to come again soon."

"You're coming back?"

"Yeah. You're not as bad as people say you are."

"It was nice meeting you, Tigress." Tigress smiled as she grabbed the torch. Then she walked away. Then Tai-lung called, "And one more thing! You cant be his child and his student! It will end with nothing but disappointment." He wasn't sure if Tigress had heard him or not.

She had, but she already knew that she wasn't Shifu's child.

When she stepped out of the room, Crane cupped her cheeks and started turning her head. "Are you alright," he asked hurriedly. Then he grabbed her arms.

She snatched them away. "I'm fine, Crane. Nothing's wrong with me."

"I have no idea how you made it though with that monster."

"He's not a monster," she said irritably. "He's more afraid of you then you are of him."

Crane was surprised. What happened in there? He decided to ask later. There was only one thing on his mind. "Well, we better hurry if we want to get back before Shifu does."


End file.
